1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nickel-cobalt based alloys and, more particularly, high strength nickel-cobalt based alloys and articles made therefrom having increased thermal stability and microstructural stability at elevated temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been a continuing demand in the metallurgical industry for alloy compositions which have high strength combined with increased thermal stability and microstructural stability for use in applications subject to higher service temperatures. For example, advances over recent years in the design of gas turbines have resulted in engines which are capable of operating at higher temperatures, pressure ratios and rotational speeds, which assist in providing increased engine efficiencies and improved performance. Accordingly, alloys used to produce components in these engines, such as fastener components, must be capable of providing the higher temperature properties necessary for use in these advanced engines operating at the higher service temperatures.
Suggestions of the prior art for nickel-cobalt based alloys include U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,542, Smith, which discloses certain nickel-cobalt based alloys containing in weight percentage 13-25% chromium and 7-16% molybdenum. These alloys, which are commercially known as MP35N alloys, are claimed to be corrosion resistant and capable of being work-strengthened under certain temperature conditions, whereby very high ultimate tensile and yield strengths are developed (MP35N is a registered trademark of SPS Technologies, Inc., assignee of the present application). Furthermore, these alloys have phasial constituents which can exist in one or two crystalline structures, depending on temperature. They are also characterized by composition-dependent transition zones of temperatures in which transformations between phases occur. For example, at temperatures above the upper temperature limit of the transformation zone, the alloys are stable in the face-centered cubic ("FCC") structure. At temperatures below the lower temperature of the transformation zone, the alloys are stable in the hexagonal close-packed ("HCP") form. This transformation is sluggish and cannot be thermally induced. However, by cold working metastable face-centered cubic material at a temperature below the upper limit of the transformation zone, some of it is transformed into the hexagonal close-packed phase which is dispersed as platelets throughout a matrix of the face-centered cubic material. It is this cold working and phase transformation which is indicated to be responsible for the ultimate tensile and yield strengths of these alloys. However, the MP35N alloys described in the Smith patent have stress-rupture properties which make them unsuitable for use at temperatures above about 800.degree. F.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,385, Slaney, discloses certain nickel-cobalt alloys, which are commercially known as MP159 alloys (MP159 is a registered trademark of SPS Technologies, Inc.). The MP159 alloys described in the Slaney '385 patent are an improvement on the Smith patent alloys. As described in the Slaney '385 patent, the composition of the alloys was modified by the addition of certain amounts of aluminum, titanium and columbium in order to take advantage of additional precipitation hardening of the alloy, thereby supplementing the hardening effect due to conversion of FCC to HCP phase. The alloys disclosed include elements, such as iron, in amounts which were formerly thought to result in the formation of disadvantageous topologically close-packed (TCP) phases such as the sigma, mu or chi phases (depending on composition), and thus thought to severely embrittle the alloys. But this disadvantageous result was said to be avoided with the invention of the Slaney patent. For example, the alloys of the Slaney patent are reported to contain iron in amounts from 6% to 25% by weight while being substantially free of embrittling phases.
According to the Slaney '385 patent, it is not enough to constitute the described alloys within the specified ranges in weight percentage of 18-40% nickel, 6-25% iron, 6-12% molybdenum, 15-25% chromium, 0 or 1-5% titanium, 0 or 0-1% aluminum, 0 or 0-2% columbium, 0-0.05% carbon, 0-0.1% boron, and balance cobalt. Rather, the alloys must further have an electron vacancy number (N.sub.v), which does not exceed certain fixed values in order to avoid the formation of embrittling phases. The N.sub.v number is the average number of electron vacancies per 100 atoms of the alloy. By using such alloys, the Slaney '385 patent states that cobalt based alloys which are highly corrosion resistant and have excellent ultimate tensile and yield strengths can be obtained. These properties are disclosed to be imparted by formation of a platelet HCP phase in a matrix FCC phase and by precipitating a compound of the formula Ni.sub.3 X, where X is titanium, aluminum and/or columbium. This is accomplished by working the alloys at a temperature below the upper temperature of a transition zone of temperatures in which transformation between HCP phase and FCC phase occurs and then heat treating between 800.degree. F. and 1350.degree. .F for about 4 hours. Nevertheless, the MP159 alloys described in the Slaney '385 patent have stress-rupture properties which make them unsuitable for use at temperatures above about 1100.degree. F.
Another suggestion of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,504, Slaney, which discloses alloys (known as MP210 alloys) having a composition in weight percentage of 0.05% max carbon, 20-40% cobalt, 6-11% molybdenum, 15-23% chromium, 1.0% max iron, 0.005-0.020% boron, 0-6% titanium, 0-10% columbium and the balance nickel. The alloys disclosed in this patent are said to retain satisfactory tensile and ductility levels and stress-rupture properties at temperatures of about 1300.degree. F. In order to avoid formation of embrittling phases, such as the sigma phase, it is also disclosed that the electron vacancy number N.sub.v for these alloys cannot be greater than 2.80. Again, these alloys are disclosed as being strengthened by working at a temperature which is below the HCP-FCC transformation zone. Further, the alloys described in this patent, like those described in the above-mentioned Smith patent and Slaney '385 patent, are multiphase alloys forming an HCP-FCC platelet structure.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,069, discloses an invention premised upon the recognition that advantageous mechanical properties (such as high strength), and high hardness levels, can be attained in certain alloy materials having high resistance to corrosion through formation of a gamma prime phase in those materials and the retention of a substantial gamma prime phase after the materials have been worked to cause formation of an HCP platelet phase in an FCC matrix. In one aspect, this patent describes a certain method of making a work-strengthenable alloy which includes a gamma prime phase. This method comprises: forming a melt containing, in percent by weight, 6-16% molybdenum, 13-25% chromium, 0-23% iron, 10-55% nickel, 0-0.05% carbon, 0-0.05% boron, and the balance (constituting at least 20%) cobalt, wherein the alloy also contains one or more elements which form gamma prime phase with nickel and has a certain defined electron vacancy number (N.sub.v); cooling the melt; and heating the alloy at a temperature from 600.degree.-900.degree. C. for a time sufficient to form the gamma prime phase, prior to strengthening of the alloy by working it to achieve a reduction in cross-section of at least 5%.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,255, discloses nickel-cobalt alloys having, in weight percentage, 0-0.05% carbon, 6-11% molybdenum, 0-1% iron, 0-6% titanium, 15-23% chromium, 0.005-0.020% boron, 1.1-10% columbium, 0.4-4.0% aluminum, 30-60% cobalt and the balance nickel, wherein the alloys have a certain defined electron vacancy number (N.sub.v).
Several of the alloys described in the above-mentioned patents, such as the MP35N alloy and MP159 alloy, have been utilized in aerospace fastener components. Additionally, the alloy commonly known as Waspaloy is widely used to make aerospace fastener components. Waspaloy has a composition reported in AMS 5707G and AMS-5708F Specifications of, in weight percentage, 0.02-0.10% carbon, 18.00-21.00% chromium, 12.00-15.00% cobalt, 3.50-5.00% molybdenum, 1.20-1.60% aluminum, 2.75-3.25% titanium, 0.02-0.08% zirconium, 0.003-0.010% boron, 0.10% max manganese, 0.15% max silicon, 0.015% max phosphorus, 0.015% max sulfur, 2.00% max iron, 0.10% max copper, 0.0005% max lead, 0.00003% max bismuth, 0.0003% max selenium, and the balance nickel. Nevertheless, there remains a need in the art to develop higher strength, higher temperature capability alloys, particularly for fastener components and other parts for higher temperature service, thus making it possible to construct turbine engines and other equipment for higher operating temperatures and greater efficiency than heretofore possible.
Although manufacturing process improvements, such as the method described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,069, may be able to provide useful enhancement of the properties of certain alloys, modification of the alloy chemistry tends to provide a much more commercially desirable and useful means to achieve the blend of properties desired for fastener components and other parts at higher service temperatures. Accordingly, the work which led to the present invention was undertaken to develop fastener materials primarily by means of increased alloying rather than process innovation. Selected properties generally considered important for fastener applications include: component produceability, tensile strength, stress- and creep-rupture strength, corrosion resistance, fatigue strength, shear strength and thermal expansion coefficient.
An alloy designer can attempt to improve one or two of these design properties by adjusting the compositional balance of known alloys. However, despite the teachings of the prior art, it is still not possible for those skilled in the art to predict with any significant degree of accuracy the physical and mechanical properties that will be displayed by certain concentrations of known elements used in combination to form such alloys. Furthermore, it is extremely difficult to improve more than one or two of the materials' engineering properties without significantly or even severely compromising the remaining desired characteristics. Alloy design is a procedure of compromise which attempts to achieve the best overall mix of properties to satisfy the various requirements of component design. Rarely is any one property maximized without compromising another property. Rather, through development of a critically balanced chemistry and proper processing to produce the component, the best compromise among the desired properties is achieved. The unique alloys of the present invention provide an excellent blend of the properties necessary for use in producing fastener components and other parts for higher temperature service, such as up to about 1400.degree. F.